seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho D. Ryder/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jericho is a calm and level headed guy. He rarely lets his emotions cloud his judgement. He thinks things through which often causes confusion on who is the captain. He has claimed to never have felt a sense of acceptance until he met his childhood friend Kent. Along with the captain Jericho is loyal to a fault. Willing to die for his friends, but a major flaw is his anger for people that can't comprehend simple instructions and question the most simplest of task. Relationships Allies Kent They've been friends since they were little kids. They share a dream to change the world, and have fun during life. When he was asked to join the crew he had no problem being a pirate to achieve his dreams, and he saw Kent as the one to help open the door. Rhea Since Kent left the island they became close. Her family adopted him as one of their own and treated him as such. When they were kidnapped she was all he had. He cared for her. Under Caesar Clowns enslavement, he vowed to never let anything else hurt her. Gear Pirates Being the Vice Captain, he has the respect of the crew and he respects and cares for them. He will risk his life for any member of the crew and stick up for them in their time if need. He's the person they go to for advice, and he's happy to help in any way possible. Raion Raion and Jericho have a rivalry going, and refuse to admit how much they actually care for each other. They feud over the tiniest of things and love to poke fun of each other at any given time. Raion may be his greatest rival but he's also one of his greatest friends. Enemies Marines While he's in the seas the crew has encountered many marines, and it's usually been Kent, Him, and Raion taking care of them which has caused attention to him. They see him as a threat, because of his past with Kent and Kent's link to WhiteBeard. Caesar Clown When Kent left he was back to being picked on, but this time he was able to take care of himself. But he was found by Caesar Clown and taken to Punk Hazard to be experimented on. When he found a way off the island and escaped back to the South Blue, he vowed to get revenge on Caesar. He won't forget the torture he's endured. BlackBeard Hearing that He's claimed his home as his own territory infuriated him. It sparked a hate that goes no deeper than just getting his home back. Other This is a category for people he's not sure whether they are his friends or foes. Hayley D. Ryder His older sister. She's always HAD to be better than him in everything. Everything he did she did better, to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and ran away from home. He soon reunited with his sister as a pirate and temporarily joined her crew. Even as adults she tries to be better than him, and he's just stop arguing with her. Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages